Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu
Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku '''(私立立海大附属中学校 shiritsu rikkai daigaku fuzoku chuu gakko), or the private school '''Rikkaidai is located in the Kanagawa prefecture and is considered to be the best team, having won the Japanese National Tournament for the last two years. They aim for perfect wins in the matches and attempt to win for the third year in a row. They are introduced fully during the Kantō Tournament, where they easily crush Fudomine Middle School in the semi-finals. In the finals, however, they suffer a loss to Seigaku, and return to the Nationals as underdogs. They make their way all the way through to the finals of the Nationals, but they are once again defeated by Seigaku, ending their hopes of winning a third straight title. Takeshi Konomi mentioned in an interview that he had originally not been sure who would be in the finals between Nagoya Seitoku and Rikkai, but he ultimately decided on Rikkai because he felt they were more interesting. Information *Established: 1878 *Headmaster: Yoshizawa Tsutomu *Student Body: 2677 people (1514 males, 1163 females) *Captain: Yukimura Seiichi *Vice Captain: Sanada Genichiro *Treasurer: Yanagi Renji *Tennis Club Membership: 52 History Behind the triple threat of Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichirou and Yanagi Renji- the 3 Monsters/Demons/Kings, Rikkai has claimed the top honor at the Nationals two years in a row, aiming for a third consecutive win at the Nationals. Their success is behind their motto- losing is unacceptable, whether it is during an official match or a practice. Mostly all of its Singles regular members have proven to be capable Doubles players as well. They have also won the Kantou Championship for the past 15 consecutive years. However, a shift in power is in the making. Last year, the only Seishun Gakuen player to hand Rikkai a loss was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Rikkai Dai powered their way through last year's National Tournament sweeping Shitenhouji in the semifinals in straight sets 3-0 and then doing the same to Makinofuji in the final. During this year's Kantou finals, Rikkai had to begin their title defence without their captain Yukimura after he fell critically ill. Despite this, they were able to effortlessly win the Kanagawa Tournament and set a new tournament record. They headed into the Kanto Regional tournament filled with confidence and cruised their way to the finals to meet Seigaku. However after overwhelming Seigaku by taking both doubles points, Rikkai suffered three surprising losses at the remainding singles matches and had to surrender their Kantou dominance. Although they entered the Nationals as the challengers this year, Rikkai was still confident that they would walk away with the title, especially when factoring in Yukimura's comeback. To their utter disappointment, the National finals was a repeat scenario of the Kantou finals. As expected, in the sequel series New Prince of Tennis, all regulars of Rikkai received invitations to the U-17 Camp, a camp that was originally only opened for High Schoolers. Tennis Team Members OBs *'Mūri Juzaburō 'March 10 *Nishiki - had a practice match with Sanada in Chapter 119 Third Years * Yukimura Seiichi (Captain) March 5 * Sanada Genichiro (Vice Captain) May 21 * Yanagi Renji (Treasurer) June 4 * Yagyū Hiroshi' October 19' * Niō Masaharu' December 4' * Marui Bunta' April 20' * Jackal Kuwahara November 3 Second Years * Kirihara Akaya September 25 First Years *'Urayama Shiita' July 3 (Twin Brothers) There are 52 members altogether in the Rikkaidai Tennis Club. Who is your favorite Rikkai member? Yukimura Seiichi Sanada Genichiro Yanagi Renji Yagyu Hiroshi Nio Masaharu Marui Bunta Jackal Kuwahara Kirihara Akaya Gallery Rikkaiteam.jpg Rikkaidai.jpg Rikkaidai 3.jpg|PoT Calender featuring Rikkai Rikkaidai.600.970214.jpg Category:Schools Category:Kanagawa Schools Category:Kanto Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:High Schools Category:Locations Category:Teams